vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Discussion Rules
PLEASE NOTE! This page is taken from the Vs Battles Wiki and is NOT the property of this wiki! Thank you! Introduction is a site where the members attempt to index the statistics of characters across different fictional franchises. This leads to much discussion about certain feats, statements and calcs, about their validity, reliability, etcetera. However, certain topics keep popping up repeatedly, generally made by new members, despite being discussed and resolved multiple times in the past. The managing staff has grown weary continuously settling the more controversial issues to rest again and again, and hence have listed a few rules, to limit redundant discussions. The listed rules are to be followed for discussions, in addition to the Site Rules. The Rules *In the profile talk pages, please sign with your username at the end of your posts, by adding four "~" signs. *Before starting to argue in the forums, please read the logical fallacies page. *First check if a certain topic has been handled previously. This can easily be done via searching in the "Discussions" area, or by going directly to any expert on the given character with your question. K=Be mindful and respectful in such situations, as usual. *Building upon the previous suggestion, make sure to add topics for the "verse" and main characters related to your forum thread, in order to make it easier for other members to find it later on. *When arguing for changing character statistics, do not assume that the staff will have in-depth knowledge about the fictional franchise in question. Make sure to explain your suggestions in a structured manner that is easy to comprehend. You will not be allowed to change any statistics, if people cannot understand what you mean. *Don't repeatedly quote each other back-and-forth within the forums or message walls. This easily creates a long line of massive posts that make the threads nearly unreadable. *Generally try to avoid derailing content revision discussion threads from the original topic, we cannot deal with too many different subjects at once, so it is usually better to start a new thread instead. *Don't complain about Dragon Ball power ratings without explicit feats from the new anime series. We have heard all of the arguments many times before, and are so sick and tired of constantly dealing with it that bringing them up has turned into a block-worthy offence. This goes for any verse- do not beat a dead horse. *Keep in mind that a singular tier does not immediately mean a character is equal to anyone else in that tier- some tiers on this site have a baseline millions or trillions of times inferior to their peak. Remember this when attempting to create a new discussion. *Regarding fiction referring to characters as "omniscient" or "omnipotent"- these are disregarded, as they are widely misused. Unless a character has true showings of either ability (which is quite rare), they are not considered at all. *Do not attempt to upgrade Naruto to sub-relativistic speed, especially based on feats from Naruto, The Last. This is an extremely exhausted topic that has been repeatedly addressed and denied on the basis of abuse of cimematic timing. This serves as a solid example of the aforementioned "beating the dead horse" and will not be tolerated. *Certain verses have relatively unclear arcs whilst halfway through the series. Based on this, please refrain from upgrade attempts based on feats that remain unclear and are likely to be resolved within the near future. Examples include ongoing anime, such as Dragon Ball, or video games, such as God of War. *Do not attempt to upgrade the regular DC Comics multiverse into being infinite-dimensional, without new and explicit evidence. Western comics in particular usually tend to use "dimension" as a description of a pocket reality with different rules of physics, not a spatial or temporal direction. Unless it is explicitly clarified we cannot remotely use it as proof. In addition, Grant Morrison has stated that, as of "Multiversity", the DC Multiverse is 11-dimensional, in order to follow current scientific theories. *Do not attempt to upgrade Dormammu, Umar, Eternity, and all of the other Marvel Comics cosmic entities to tier 1-A, based on a single mention within the 2005 "Defenders" series, given that it would enormously contradict virtually everything else known about the characters. Other Rules *Site Rules *Editing Rules *Versus Thread Rules *Chat Rules Category:Important